1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication field, and more particularly to a channel configuration method for communication between a main controller of a robot and at least one node of the robot and a device for controlling robots.
2. Description of Related Art
Controller Area Network (CAN) bus is a serial communication protocol for real-time applications, and is a point-to-multipoint mechanism. The CAN has been adopted in a variety of industries, such as, textile machinery, agricultural machinery, robots, CNC machine tools, medical equipment and sensors.
The demanding of the reliability with respect to the data-processing and the communication system has become higher, as the complexity of the device, the harshness of application environment, and the complexity of the system tasks have been increased. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the communication process of the CAN bus protocol.